Green monster of jealousy
by darkgrounder
Summary: Summer must decided if she loves her long time crush Freddy, new love Asher or boyfriend for day Zack which is her love?
1. chapter 1

Summer is spending more and more time with Asher ever since that day on the roof he feels like he lost the girl who he thought was his for some time but know he feels like he will never get a chance with her but he was happy for her if she is happy. "As long as she is happy I'll be happy." he told himself. He turned the corner to come face to face with Zack and Laurence covered in pudding "Whoa what happened to you two?" "We found the pudding room." Zack was shaking "Don't talk about pudding!" Laurence shaked out "Well that is averse aren't you two going to wash up." Freddy asked they nodded and walked too the bathroom leaving him alone in the hallway. He heard laughter from the roof and he sighed and walked back to his class room but he stopped and said to him self "It could just be the eclipse but I'm pretty angry so I think I'll just take it out on Asher." and he stomped up to the roof when he got there he saw Summer was still in Asher's jacket and that made his blood boil.

"Your as cool as the universe." Asher said while watching the moon turn red _"God why did i say that"_ he mentally slapped him self "Oh...Um thank you." She stuttered he thought he saw a flush of pink on her cheeks "Your welcome but it's true." He said with a goofy grin then he felt something collide with his cheek and he stumbled back and saw Freddy fists out "What are you doing" Asher said rubbing his cheek "Just venting!" He said then his fist collided with his cheek again "Stop it leave him alone!" Summer begged Freddy as she tryed to pull them apart only to get shoved off by Freddy and land on the ground "Summer you ok?" Asher tryed to get to her but Freddy landed another punch "Ya I'm fine I'm going to go get help k?" Asher nodded and she left once again Asher asked "Why are you doing this?" Freddy once again answered "Just venting!" Then tackled Asher and started to punch him harder Asher wouldn't fight back soon Summer returned with Principal mullance and Clarke in tow "What is so impotent Summer that you had to drag me up to the roof in the middle of my spee..." Then she saw what Summer was pointing at and saw Asher getting betan up by Freddy


	2. chapter 2

"Freddy Bension stop fighting with Asher this instent!" Principal Mullins said as Clarke pulled Freddy off of Asher, and Asher was trying to get as far away from Freddy with the help of Summer "Are you ok Asher?" Summer asks visably concerned "Ya ya I'm ok." He said as summer helped him up "Ok that's good come on." Summer said helping Asher up and leading him down from the roof "Where are we going?" Asher asked "My classroom so that you can relax after that fight." Summer stated turning the corner that leads to her classroom Asher was worried _"Her classroom! isn't that the same class Freddy's in?"_ "Wait your classroom isn't freddy in your class?" "Don't worry I think princaple Mullins will be giving Freddy a nice long dissiplanary talk." Summer said causing Asher to laugh "And i think Mr. Finn is making smores." Summer said "How?" He asked "He's using a flatiron!" She laughs out he starts laughing as well.

 **Sunday**

"Who won?" Tomika had to know "Win what?" Summer was confused "Won the fight Asher or Freddy?" Tomika was shocked that her friend didn't know "Freddy was beating Asher up but I helped him with him injurys _not_ calm Freddy down." Summer stated "So Asher won?" Tomika was puzzled "If it helps you sleep at night then yes." Summer was trying to consintrate on her homework (even though Mr.Finn doesn't give much homework but he fives a decent amount) "Well you would also wonder who won if Zack had called you at four in the morning saying that Freddy is blowing his phone up with texts saying how could Asher not fight for the girl and how could she go for the under dog of the fight and if he had too he would fight for you _again_ if he had to and etc. I don't know the rest because I fell asleep on him." Tomika shrugged "Ugh seriously?" Summer was annoyed Tomika nodded and Summer hung her head then before an of them could say anything there was a knock on the front door they were home alone right know and her parents had keys so who could it be? "You expecting someone?" Summer asked confused "No you?" Tomika was also confused Summer shoock her head "I'm going going to go see who it is." Summer left with Tomika hot on her trail. "Asher? What are you doing here?" Summer was happy yet shocked "I uh... came to give you these." Asher said handing her flowers "And to thank you for helping me out once Principal Mullins got Freddy to stop fighting me." Asher said with a smile "Your welcome!" Summer said smiling and kissed his cheek "Ok bye Asher see you tomorrow!" Tomika said closing the door as soon as Asher started to lean forward to kiss Summer and she shut the door in his face "So what was that about?" Tomika was curious "What about?" Summer was confused "You kissing Asher what was that about?" Tomika questioned Summer sighed "I don't know I mean I like him and when Freddy was beating him to a pulp I felt mad at Freddy and I felt sad that Asher was getting the beating that I should have gotten I used to like Freddy but now I regret liking him but I like Asher now thats all." Summer said "Ok now what are you going to tell him?" Tomilka said pointing out the window and she saw a shocked yet angry Freddy Summer groaned and hid her face in her hands "Oh god!" "Tomika laughed out Summer groaned again "Do you want me to call Zack to pick up Freddy?" Tomika was curious "Yes before he finds poor Asher and punches him again!" Summer was serious Tomika left to call Zack leaving Summer to deal with a scolding Freddy in the window and a frightened Asher at the door she went to the door and let Asher inside saying "Fet in here before he starts fighting you again." Summer stated as Asher scrambled inside the house and Freddy coming towards them and she closed the door on him saying "Not you mister tou are staying out there until Zack gets her." Summer mumbled the last part.


	3. chapter 3

"So what did Zack say?" Summer asked "He'll be here in the next hour or two until then he said to keep Freddy away from Asher until he gets here to avoid another fight!" Tomika explained "So what do you wanna do until then?" Asher asked "I have some cards in my room." Summer said "K'ay we can play go fish." Asher said smiling as Summer left to get the cards "Maybe we should let Freddy play too?" Tomika asked Asher looked nervous and said "Maybe...maybe we shouldn't I mean" but was interrupted by summer coming into the room saying "No were not I don't want Freddy to hurt Asher any more then he has he already has a black eye!" and throws the cards onto the table with a thump "Don't worry Summer you and I will sit between them." Tomika said they sighed and Summer moved to open the door and told Freddy as he walked into the room "If you even move to beat up Asher your never be forgiven."

"Go fish." Tomika said Freddy groaned "How long until Zack gets here?" Summer asked "One hour." Tomika dead panned Asher's head fell onto the table as he groaned and Summer patted his back saying "It's ok Asher he'll be gone soon let's just keep playing cards." he nodded but didn't lift his head off the table "Asher give me all your damn sevens!" Freddy growled (he's been like that the whole game but only to Asher not any one else) Asher muttered "Go fish." Freddy was mad as he grabbed a card from the pile.

 **ZACK POV**.

"Finally Zack your here!" Summer said as soon as Tomika opened the door and Zack walked in and what Zack saw was weird Freddy was tied to a chair glaring at Asher who lay unconscious on Summer's couch with his head on her lap with Summer wiping a wet cloth on his forehead and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tomika go over to lorence and they both continue playing only what he guess is go fish and instead of standing in the door fram staring at Summer like a dork walks over to her and Asher and asks "What happened and why is lorence here?" while sitting down next to her "Well we were playing go fish and when Asher beat Freddy at cards and Freddy was already close to beating him up and that was the last straw so he jumped over the table and landed on Asher Punching and Asher was so stunned he didn't react until he punched Asher in his face causing his nose to bleed he tryed to push Freddy off him but he wouldn't budge me and Tomika tryed to pull him off but it didn't work so we called lorence to bring one of his inventions specifically one to knock Freddy out by the time he got here Freddy knocked out Asher and was attempting to punch him again but the good thing is that lorence came at that moment and zapped him with the same thing they used on Mr. Finn so he could study and whike he was out of it we tied him up to that chair-" She nodded towards the chair "And Asher has been out ever sense then." she said sadly Zack didn't know what else to do so he rubbed his hand up and down her back she looked up and he asked "How long has he been out?" "About 30 minutes" she replied "Have you tried to wake him up?" Zack had to know for Summer's sake _"She might have just been my girlfriend for a day but I've liked her ever since."_ he thought "No lorence said to not wake him up because if he gets woken up not by him self it could introduce him into a coma." she sighed "Ok so that was a bad idea have you called his mom?" "No but I don't know her number." she deadpaned "Have you tried his phone?" Zack asked "No but that's a good idea Zack." Summer smiled at him and took Asher's phone from his front pocket and dialed his mom's phone.


	4. chapter 4

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

"So are tou going to the dance this weekend?" Tomika asked Summer "I don't know." Summer sighed the dance was next Friday and no one's asked her out yet "It's ok someone will ask you out or you can go alone like me." Tomika smiled and took another bite if her sandwich "Ya I guess." Summer mumbled as she put her head down on the table. She chocked on the water she had been drinking when she heard three boys say "Summer will you go to the dance with me?" She looked up to see who it was to her surprise she saw Zack, Freddy, and Asher and tomika living the table to sit with Lorence already dealing cards for the two of them summer flushed not only because (A. three guys she all liked at some time were asking her out but also because if she said yes to one the other two might try to kill the other!)

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter having school of rock writer's block and with school coming back and preparing for the eclipse on the 21st I won't have time to update my story for a few weeks :( , but I promise I will have an update for you all by 9/12/17** :)


	5. Chapter 5

"So who are you going to the dance with sums? " Tomika says "I don't know Tomiks." Summer sighed "The dance is in three days sums." Tomika said "I know I know." Summer sighed again "I ask again who are you going to the dance with Freddy, Zack, or Asher?" Tomika asks "I don't know!" Summer said and buried her head in a pillow "Well here are the pros and cons of each boy-

Pros

\- Zack: Smart, caring, funny, has a different way of thinking, likes you -

\- Asher: Sweet, caring, in joys science, likes you -

\- Freddy: Good looking, and i think he likes you that's all I got -

Cons

\- Zack: Control freak, Rude brother, controlling family -

\- Asher: Bladder control problems, Not in the band so you'll have to keep it a secret -

\- Freddy: Beats anyone around him up when angered, lives with Laurence, and your over him."

"Tomiks this does not help me decide!" Summer muttered into her pillow Tomika patted her friend on the back "Ok we'll talk about this tomorrow at school ok?" Tomika asked Summer nodded in agreement with that Tomika left.

Laurence

 _Hey Laurence._

 **Hi** **summer so have you decided** **who your going to the dance with?**

 _No_ _but can you help me?_

 **Sure but first do you have an idea who you'd like to go with?**

 _Ya_ _don't want to go with Freddy so I'm torn between Zack and Asher_.

 **So let's compare the two.**

 _Ok._

 **So Zack is smart, in the band, was your boyfriend for a day while Asher likes science, is not in the band, and has bladder control problems.**

 **So does this help you decided?**

 _Ya i think I'll go to the dance with Zack thanks Laurence!, See you tomorrow at school._

 **A/N: Thank you for staying to read my first school of rock fan fiction but i think i'll stay with the 100 but i'll keep this one on the web for all of you bye. :)**


End file.
